1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic camera. More specifically, the present invention relates to an electronic camera which adjusts an imaging condition by noting a feature point such as a face of a person, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an example of such a kind of conventional camera, a size of a face of a person within an imaged image is specified on the basis of focus point information and angle of view information. Processing of detecting a face of a person is executed by utilizing a frame defined in a specific size and a database including customizing information unique to a user. The imaged image is recorded in a memory card through various correct processing which are performed on the facial image.
However, in the related art, when the face of the person is turned to the side or turns down, the face detecting processing fails, so that an image in a good condition may not be obtained.